Image sensors may include a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor, a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor, and so on. A driving manner of the CMOS image sensor may be simple in comparison with the CCD image sensor and a variety of scanning can be implemented. Further, a single processing circuit can be integrated into a single chip, the CMOS image sensor may be small-sized and a manufacturing cost of the CMOS image sensor may be low.
In recent years, the CMOS image sensor may be widely applied to a camera for video conference, a digital still camera, a PC camera, a next-generation personal portable communications device with an image information transmitting function, and so on. To enhance a characteristic of the CMOS image sensor, there may be required a technique to improve color expression through an increase in a dynamic range.